Tak and Suken: Adventures in Hogwarts
by Tory Spellman
Summary: Tak crashs and is found by a magical creature named suken. through an unlikely turn of events the go to hogwarts but an evil is lurking at hogwarts, and tak may find she is not the only irken at this school. T Because possible swearing and my own paranoia
1. crash landing

_here it is, this will be my first story with personal OC's. i hope you enjoy all the twist and turns of the new big three at hogwarts. the funny thing is only one of them is human._

Tak, self - proclaimed best invader and banished irken, floated in a space pod orbiting the earth. she sat there wallowing in her own self pity, she was prevented from being an invader, banished to clean planet dirt (scientifically impossible mind you), went to earth to steal someone else's mission, was thwarted, and finally launched into space and she blamed it all one one person, one person did this to her … ZIM. she wanted revenge on everyone, the tallest for abandoning her, the control brains for not letting her retake the test, Dib the human and his sister for helping ZIM, GIR for making her have to shut down mimi for her own good. But most importantly ZIM it was his fault that all the things previously stated happened to her.

Suddenly she saw something on the computer screen according to this she would re-enter the atmosphere and eventually crash on a country called England, she tensed it was an island, irken's could not survive in liquid water. she decided to stop her orbit but accidentally activates the boosters, the pod is now moving straight toward this england. she couldn't stop it, the controls were messed up with the new quick re-entry she braced herself as the pod crashed.

she woke up in a daze, everything was on fire, she got up and looked around and then she saw it. MiMi in a broken mess among the parts, but beyond that a yellow creature was staring at the wreckage, her holo-disguise was behind him so she pulled out her gun and moved slowly toward it.

"stand down" tak says to the creature, it brings up a large claymore with the words "man's greatest treasure" inscribed on it. if she looked at it in the right way, she could see herself but in a different location, but decides not to dwell on it. the creature also seemed to be blushing, as if it were embarrassed

"oh, i'm sorry, i've never seen a magical creature like you before" the creature said as it lowered the sword. it was unlike anything she had seen, it had large ears, a small nose, it was completely yellow except for it's pink chameleon like tail, red dragon wings, red frizzy hair, it also had a light blue swirl mark on its chest. "is this your machine" the creature asks

tak decides to change tactics and breaks down sobbing; "My life is ruined, everything i've worked for down the drain and now i've landed on this rock." tak fake sobbed some more as the creature bent down to her. Tak explains all the bad things in her life, leaving out all parts of her trying to take over earth or being evil.

"well, you could always come with me, but i don't think that you could go in like that, no offence" the creature states.

Tak walks to her surprisingly undamaged holo - disguise and activates it "ta - da" tak exclaims.

"oh, well that works, with that you could get into hog- i mean not look out of place" the creature corrects.

"me, look out of place" tak says sarcastically

"hey, the whole wizarding world knows of the spellman family, so they know about me" the creature retorts

"And who are you" tak asks

"my name is Suken Spellman, son of tory spellman, only known sukenite in existence, master swordsman, and magical warrior at your service."

"my name is tak" tak says simply

suken, blushing once again, flaps his wings and grabs tak's hand as they take to the sky

"fastest way to my place" suken says as they toward a small house in the distance.

as they walk through the door, they are greeted by the sound of an argument,

"sigh, my siblings are at it again" suken sighs

"siblings?" tak askes

"my my two older siblings, my bipolar, half-time lord, older brother and the only one related to father by blood, White Shadow, but we call him WeS even though his other personality is insistent we call him Dr. Time lord. and my older sister, adopted like me, she is a triple black belt in all forms of martial arts and a genius engineer and magic user, Lenora" suken explains

tak listens in on the argument and it isn't pretty

"oh, look whose all high and mighty, you're just jealous of me" the male WeS yells

"please, i don't care if you're related to dad or for your flying box" the female lenora retorts

"Adopted" WeS Yells

"Half - Breed" Lenora yells

"CRAZY WITCH" WeS Screams

"BIPOLAR BAST-" Lenora was cut off when she see's suken with Tak staring at them then WeS notices.

"SUKEN LOOK OUT, IT'S AN IRKEN" WeS yells


	2. Preparation

_hello, i'm back and badder than ever, "speaking" 'thinking', Disclaimer i do not own harry potter or invader zim GO_

Tak looked around, pretending not to know what an irken was, 'how did this strange hyooman know i am irken my holo - disguise is far too advanced to be seen right through'.

"eh, what does that mean" Tak responds still looking around

WeS is about to respond when suddenly he grips his head and clothing of a hyooman voodoo shadowman appears on him and he smiles.

"My apologize, i was merely seeing things, i'm going to my room, ciao" WeS said as he walks out to the backyard.

"He lives outside?" Tak questions

"He's Bi-poler, his other personality: Dr. Timelord, took over, it happens from time to time" Lenora explained

Tak couldn't understand it, but the closer she got to the tall female, the more afraid of the human she got, Why, she wasn't even afraid of dib's sister, what was so different about this one, she decided to justify it by the fact, lenora was holding a glass of water. suddenly she closed her eyes involuntarily, when she opened them a robot that seemed to be made of earth crystal, and with him was a man. he was tall and lean, slicked back dark brown hair, almost black and brown eyes, he wore black pants, a brown shirt, he had black shoes with a hint of blue, he had a light blue bracelet made of metal and a beautifully carved stick in his hand. the man turned to me and then to suken.

"Suken, who's this" the man said in a kind voice

"Dad, this is tak, she's lost and she has no where to go, so i brought her here." suken said

"that's my boy, always kind" the man said as he turned to me "hello, my name is Tory Spellman, welcome to our humble home"

suddenly an owl flew in and handed Tory two letters and then it flew away

"suken this one is for you, *a pause* Tak, this one is for … you" tory said

'what, how did anyone know, is this magic really as powerful as it shows' tak thought as she opened the letter

it read as follows

_Dear Tak Delini, Daughter of Mr. Delini of delicious weenies Inc._

_We have seen that you hold magical potential and wish for you to continue learning the art of magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. we hope to see you there._

_Sincerely, _

_Headmaster Mcgonagall_

Tak could hardly believe it, the hyoomans must be really stupid to still believe she was related to that lard sac. but then tak realized something, she could rid herself of zim forever by learning this magic, she put on a good face and turned to suken

"this is INCREDIBLE" they say simultaneously

*a few days later*

Tak and the spellman family were walking around Diagon Alley, and then split up. WeS (if he is Dr. Timelord then i will refer to him as such, right now he's WeS) walked into a cauldron and potions shop. Lenora walked into a broom shop 'huh, witch's really do ride on brooms' tak thought as Tory led her and suken into a store called ollivanders. when they entered an old man 'who i assume is ollivander' tak thought walked out and looked at suken

"i was wondering when i'd see you in this store" ollivander said "and this is?" mentioning tak

"i'm tak, a friend of suken's" tak said calmly

"well, lets see which wand chooses you, always remember this children, the wand chooses the wizard" ollivander said as he moves back to the wands and hands one to suken.

"made of Ash, with a core of dragon heart strings" as suken lifted the wand, a golden aura appeared around the hybrid

"Ha Ha, first try, i knew i hadn't lost my touch" Ollivander happily cried

he hands tak a wand next

"Oak and phoenix feather" he said as he handed tak the wand, i flicked it and all the lights went out, Ollivander lit them again saying "Lumos" and gave tak a different wand, this one blew up a flower pot.

"third times the charm, this one is Elm with a core of unicorn hair" when tak touched it, she felt a surge of power surge through her. this wand had chosen me.

after all the shopping was done they went to the house and packed for the trip.

finally they were at the train station and we looked at platform 9, Lenora ran at the wall and disappeared through it. tak wasn't even phased, not only was magic ok with now (kind of) they had similar secret passages on irk. WeS ran through next, then suken, then tory, and finally tak.

the train was magnificent, she took her luggage on board and her and suken found a section all for themselves. Lenora and WeS went to find their slytherin friends, whatever that meant.

suddenly the door to their compartment was flung open and a blond haired boy rushed inside as me and suken were enjoying and occasionally despising some bertie botts every flavored beans.

Voices were heard outside "where did that son of a coward go, huh, where did little blondie go" they sounded nasty, but eventually they passed and they boy started apologizing profusely. finally i stopped him. "it's ok, you can stay in this compartment with us if you want" i said 'oh god some of suken's kindness is rubbing off on me' tak thought/groaned

"thank you" the boy said "everyone says, i'm part of the coward family, the ruined family, that my family are the most hated people alive, i almost dragged you into it." the boy said

"well sit down, enjoy the ride with us, believe me i'm not that liked either being the first magical creature to come to hogwarts as a students" Suken says "What's your name"

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy"


	3. The Arrival

_I'm back with some new stuff, but first i wanna talk about scorpius, if you think he is ooc, the only canon showing of him was draco sending him on the train in the last book with no personality shown. this is simply my take on what happened to the malfoy family after the whole voldemort incident. DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND INVADER ZIM BELONGS TO JHONEN VASQUEZ _

"Scorpius Malfoy" the boy said

"wait, THE Scorpius Malfoy, as in son of Draco Malfoy" Suken Exclaimed

"yes" Scorpius sighed

"That is … SO COOL" Suken shouted

"Really, I don't think it is, my family is publicly despised for their previous dealings with, well you know who, this school was supposed to be my escape, but it's just another place for me to be stepped on" Scorpius was close to tears now "even when my family was forgiven in the eyes of some of the wizarding world, i'm still bullied" he was crying now

Tak felt a small feeling of pity for the hyooman, it kind of reminded her of her own turmoils, he might have even had it worse because he was born into it "hey, you in the cart with the daughter of a hot dog millionaire and a sukenite, besides we'll be your friends" tak said 'why did i say that?' tak thought

"really" Scorpius said

"yeah man, this will be the start of a new big three, a glorious friendship that will be more famous than even harry potter" suken declared

"hey, did we check this one" an arrogant voice called out from behind the door

"oh no it's james" scorpius said clearly frightened

the door was flung open revealing a red haired boy in a black cloak and a gryffindor logo on it

"well, look like i hit the jackpot of freaks" the boy named james taunted "a goth chick, the magical creature, and blondie himself: finally found where you belong didn't you evil boy"

TaK got up, no one insulted the great invader tak and got away with it, and walked up to the boy. "and the bloody hell do you think you are" Tak yelled in his face

james shoved me to the ground "i'm james potter, second year, you just a first year so back off!"

then suken got up and his claymore appeared out of nowhere and was pointed at him causing james to back off in terror "leave" suken said darkly, james ran for his life as suken closed and locked the door, had his claymore disappear again and helped tak up

"you ok" suken worryingly asked tak as he helped her up

"yeah, i'm fine, that boy is a total freaking prick" Tak says getting back in her seat as she looked over to scorpius, his mouth was open

"you stood up for me?" Scorpius asked incredulously

"what are friend for" suken answered

the rest of the train ride was in relative peace aside from the occasional cursing when scorpius got earwax or tak got roast beef from the bertie botts

soon they all fell asleep, they all woke with a start as the whistle blowed and tak noticed she and suken were leaning on each other, they quickly separated, they looked outside and it was night but the train had stopped.

"we're here" Scorpius stated

the luggage was taken to the castle, tak assumed was hogwarts, by land but the first years had to travel by boat, which tak freaked out at.

soon our heroes were at the castle and being led to the great hall by none other than Tory himself, when we entered there was four long tables with teenagers of all ages in there respected house. at the long table at the end of the hall was: an ancient woman in a green hat, Tory, a man in a beret, a thin man with scraggly hair, a man in a gardening outfit, and a huge man wearing mostly brown, tak also saw a brown hat on a stool in front of the table.

"i will now call out you names and you shall be sorted by the sorting hat" Tory's kind but loud voice echoed across the hall, "First: Albus Potter" the name POTTER did not sit well with tak after the james incident, that hat spoke as it sorted Albus into slytherin and the boy sat next to WeS.

several more names were called then "Scorpius malfoy" Scorpius walked up to the sorting hat and the hat spoke "well this is different, normally any malfoy would fit perfectly into slytherin but you are quite different, better be RAVENCLAW"

Ravenclaw was polite and clapped although tak's antenne felt that they didn't like it "Suken Spellman" tory called

Suken sat down and the sorting hat was but on his head and almost automatically he was also put in ravenclaw

A couple more names until finally "Tak Delini", tak wasn't afraid, she was intelligent and clever enough to stay loyal to her friend and revenge mission

she sat down as the sorting hat was placed on her head, 'please ravenclaw' she thought "are you sure that's a good choice" the sorting hat stated "you are a better fit for slytherin, green appears to be a bit more you color, 'please Ravenclaw' she thought again, "and you believe that is the wise choice?" the hat asked "yes" tak whispered. "well then: RAVENCLAW"

tak ran over and sat in between scorpius and suken and partook in all the sweet and salty things she could find, she also found the pumpkin juice was delicious, however suken told her they could not eat until headmaster Mcgonagall said so. it was almost perfect, then she heard something that made her blood boil, her ears smoke and her heart stop.

"Final student for sorting, ZIM INVADRO"

It couldn't be the zim she knew could it, but then she saw it, wig, contact lenses, and green skin exposed, Invader zim. 'HOW THE HELL DID HE GET ACCEPTED AT A MAGIC SCHOOL!' Tak thought angrily. Zim as sorted into slytherin and sat next to Albus Potter. then the old woman stood up to give a speech

"Welcome to Hogwarts: School of witchcraft and wizardry, First years and to all others Welcome back, before we begin the feast, I would like to welcome back professor's Spellman and Longbottom" Tory and the Gardener bowed "and some new faces, thanks to the professor exchange program, please welcome our new charms teacher, Monsieur Monsieur, and since the departure of our last potions teacher, please welcome professor DarkBooty" the two men stood and bowed. "now let the feast begin and i hope an easy and wonderful year to all"

Tak looked over at zimand knew the year would be anything but.

_WHAT ZIM AND ALBUS IN SLYTHERIN ALONG WITH SUKENS EVIL SIBLINGS_. _well to help avoid confusion here is the years of all the characters_

_Tak, Suken, Scorpius, Albus, Zim: First year_

_James: second year_

_Wes: Third year_

_Lenora: Sixth year_

_REVIEW PLEASE_


	4. Zim's new Friend and the Commonroom

_for anyone believing tak ooc, my apologizes but tak has not only lived with two of the nicest people in the world (Tory and Suken) and two of the most evil people in the world (Lenora and Dr. Timelord) you tend to change, especially if it happened after being in earth's orbit with no one to talk to, you kind change to meet new needs and … desires, as invaders do. any way look a disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S, ENJOY THE ADVENTURE!_

Tak was having a hard time enjoying the feast although she assured her friends it was nothing, but how the BLOODY HELL did ZIM of all people get in a freaking ENGLISH MAGIC SCHOOL, but then a good thought occurred to tak, if he was here that would save her the trouble of finding him after, but that good thought was shot down by a worse thought, they would both now magic if zim wasn't faking it, her only reason for agreeing to go anywhere with these hyoomans was to get magic for revenge on zim and now he would have it too. 'Just my luck' tak thought.

/Zim POV/

'This is perfect I, ZIM, have infiltrated this other part of the earth by injecting myself with magic stuff from an all too … Generous donor. I, ZIM, internally chuckle at the thought that i left that foolish magic humans brain in a chicken that GIR is probably eating' I thought ' However this foolish wizard world keeps most of my advanced irken technology away, so i need info the old fashion way, fake friendship with the enemy, just don't be like keef' as i looked to a young hyooman with black hair

"hello I AM ZIM, and i would like to know of your name" i asked the boy

"Albus Potter" The boy said softly "why are you green?"

"a skin condition" I Stated "look i'm all new to this, Wizard Stuff, can you assist the mighty Zim"

"oh, so you're a muggle born?" Albus asked

"Yes" I said 'Just roll with it'

"Well don't worry, I'll help you out, friends?" Albus said as he held out his hand

"Friends" i Said 'For now HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' i thought as i shook his hand

/Normal POV/

Tak, Suken, and Scorpius walked up to the ravenclaw common room after the feast, their classes would start tomorrow, and the door asked a riddle

"What is always blue, but is never the color" the door asked

Tak racked her brain, the hell did that mean, why was the entrance way blocked by questions instead of a simple password, luckily suken came to the rescue

"Sadness" suken answered as the door flew open

"how the, nevermind, so this is the common room, a little too blue for my liking but it will do" Tak said casually as she sat near her friends, most of the time they received everything from nice looks to feared looks to disgusted looks, so all in all, an average day for her on earth.

after talking with her friends and looking around room, she goes to the sleeping quarters and bids her friends good night, for tomorrow her lessons would begin

_short chapter leads to long one later, i promise_


	5. Class

_hello everyone i'm back and my apologizes for not updating sooner, now the disclaimer i own nothing but my OC's. _

Tak woke up before anyone else in the girls dormitory to switch around with her holo - disguise to make it look like she was now wearing Ravenclaw robes. Soon it was about 8:00 and everyone was in the great hall eating breakfast, Tak tried to focus on the conversation with her friends but her mind kept drifting to the DAMNED invader that came here. "hello, Hello, Hogwarts to Tak come in Tak" Suken called at Tak. Tak turned to suken snapping out of her thoughts.

"we have to go to class, come on" Scorpius said

Tak and her friends walked to their first class which was potions with Professor DarkBooty, the name was particularly odd to her and slightly familiar. when they walked down to the dungeons where the potions class was they ran into 2 people that made tak want to disappear (not that she was afraid but that she didn't want her cover blown) Zim and Potter.

"Get out of zim's way" Zim yelled at suken with tak and scorpius were slightly behind for very different reasons

"make me, short stuff" Suken said annoyed at zim's attitude

"How dare you insult the mighty ZIM" Zim yells

"What so mighty about you, and what gives you the right to push me aside" suken asked annoyance teetering on anger

"because YOU are nothing but a strange yellow creature, i bet you can't even do magic correctly, i bet you're strange magical parents were mudbloods, so there" Zim stated

Tak and Scorpius held back suken with all of our might with suken trying desperately to slash zim's head off with his sword, Normally Tak would relish at any chance for zim to DIE, but she wanted to do it, not suken. plus this nagging feeling in her chest didn't want suken to get hurt but she pushed that away thinking it was simply the dust in the cold dungeon. she heard Zim as he walked away "See Albus that is how to be assertive, now more info about the world. after Scorpius managed to calm down suken, they walked into potions class.

"Good morning class, I am Ag… I mean Professor DarkBooty, open your potion books to chapter 1 in which you will learn simple and minor healing potions" DarkBooty explained.

Something about the man seemed all too familiar to Tak but she couldn't put her finger on it. then it hit her the shifty eyes, the long coat, the odd mannerisms he continually displayed as the class read. This man reminded her far too much of Dib, was this one of dib's allies or dib himself in disguise, she looked down the room and saw that zim was think something similar the way zim glared at the hyooman. the difference was that Tak was far better disguised then zim. soon the class was over and the three of us headed toward our next class which made suken feel wonderful for the next class.

"Yay, Muggle Studies" Suken said as they walked into class

*French Narrator - 1 muggle studies class later*

"that was the most boring class i have ever been in" Suken said

"Why were you so exited to go to the class in the first place" Scorpius asked

"I can't interact with the muggle world because, well you know, while you could go to a McDonalds or a Pizza hut or wherever muggles go to, you guys can go wherever you want but i'm confined to my little world." Suken said sadly as they walked to their next class

"Welcome to Charms class, I … am your WONDERFUL Professor MONSIEUR MONSIEUR, Now if ANY of you small english People call me ^mister mister^ YOU will be Immediately Given a Detention with hagrid in the Forbidden Forest" Monsieur Monsieur said "Now your First charm will be the lifting spell, wingardium leviosa." as he said the words a feather flew into the air. Suken got it almost immediately, soon followed by scorpius, Tak still couldn't make the feather fly, she looked across the room and her blood boiled, she saw Zim and Albus lifting their feathers onto other peoples desk, making the people think they failed. She Shouted "wingardium leviosa!" at the feather as it flew up into the air with such force it cracked the ceiling, A FEATHER.

soon the class was over and tak ran out with embarrassment on her face.

their next classes were boring: Wizard History, Transfiguration, lunch, and Herbology (although Scorpius found respect for professor Longbottom after he sent James to detention for trying to push scorpius into the mandrake room)

next was broom handling with madame hooch, she told us to simply hold our hand above the broom and say "UP". some succeeded like albus and zim and tak and suken, Scorpius said up and the broom came but to, and i'm serious here, avoid hurting his hand and possible splinter he pulled his hand away and the broom kept going up and up and up until it couldn't couldn't be seen anymore. Zim laughed until the broom fell right in front of him splinters flying into his face. he screamed as me and suken laughed at his expense.

the final class of the day was defence against the dark arts, when we walked in we were greeted by the smiling face of Tory spellman. when class began he became Serious

"Good Morning class and Welcome to Defence against the dark arts, I am professor Spellman, now most of you have been told this is the class where you learn the cool spells that can be used for epic duels and such BUT that is not the case, in this class you will learn how to defend yourself in dangerous situations, there is nothing cool or incredible, it is a way to stay alive and a way to be safe. Now observe your first defence spell, Rictusempra." as soon as the last word left his mouth a red light slammed into a dummy causing it to go flying and spinning in the air.

After that class was over it was time for dinner, followed by Curfew on the way to the common room she saw Zim and Albus walk by two pieces of paper sticking out of albus' back pocket, using her PAK, she grabs the pieces of paper without them knowing. she bring the papers with her. when they go to the common room she decides to go straight to bed. later that night she brings out the papers. The first paper stated "to activate point your wand at the other paper and say 'I Solemnly swear i'm up to no good.' Tak brought out her wand and pointed it at the other paper and Repeated the words and the paper was filled with words. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Proudly Present The Marauders Map"

Soon she saw people all around the school where they were and where they were going. she saw Zim further in the dungeons then anyone else probably in a makeshift LAB, she saw Professor Mcgonagall in her Office, she saw suken … Going into the FORBIDDEN FOREST?!

'Where the hell does he think he's going' Tak thought.

She decides to go after him, climbing out the window and down the castle to the forest, she just wished he wasn't hurt. 'why did i wish that, i'm just using him right?' then she realized she was in the middle of the forest and didn't know where she was.

"RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

And that roar sounded like something tak wanted to get far away from.


	6. The secrets of staff and students

_I am Back with another chapter but before i begin i would like to say that i will not be updating as much because i am helping my friend Xenial with her dareshow and it's transfer to different authors including me, go read it it's at __DOZofficial.__ anywho __**DISCLAIM THE DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN WHAT DOESN'T BELONG TO SOMEONE ELSE DUH**_

Tak was running on her pak legs, even though they were disrupting her holo - disguise, as long as she ran away from the roar, that is until she came face to face with a giant green snake monster. tak was about to scream when suken jumped of the monsters head and clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Do you want us to get caught" he whispered

tak just shook her head but was still screaming on the inside, what the hell was suken talking about

"ok, don't freak out but, this" pointing at the monster "is rayquaza, he is a dragon and he belongs to my dad" suken said calmly as he released tak's mouth.

Tak stared at the dragon, it was enormous, green, and was floating without wings, Oh and terrifying, Really scary.

"So please promise you won't tell anyone PLEASE" Suken looked at tak with his big puppy dog anime eyes that he could pull off Really well, as he pled

"ok, I promise, i wouldn't tell anyone, you're my friend" tak said without thinking 'Why did i say that, i'm just using him, i could have just said ok, what is going on with me' tak thought.

"OH, thank you" suken almost yelled as he hugged Tak, so much she felt him almost distort her holo-disguise. "wait how did you find me?" suken asked

Tak internally debated whether she should tell suken about the marauders map she stole from Albus. 'he is my friend, I should tell him' tak's slowly growing conscious thought 'What am I thinking, he is simply a tool for revenge' taks dominant invader thoughts and pak protocol practically shouted in her head.

"ummm, i saw you leaving out my window" tak lied casually hoping that suken's niave nature and trusting of tak would keep him from thinking otherwise

"oh" suken thought for a moment "but the girls dormitory doesn't face the forbidden forest."

Tak decided to go on the offensive "What are you even doing in the forbidden forest

suken, it's called forbidden for a reason"

Suken looked down a little hurt by that harshness in tak's voice, Rayquaza watched quietly but growled at tak when she said that. "well, my dad can't come take care of him because of the agreement the teachers had with the local centaurs to stay away from the inner regions where rayquaza lives, I am a magical creature myself so i go instead" suken explained "by the way you may want to take of the disguise, don't want any centaurs getting mad"

Tak decided that an army of heavily armed horsemen on their home field would be too much even for her invader prowess obliges and reveals her true form once again. Suken slightly blushes at tak, he always prefered he like this (despite how little he saw her like this) she looked prettier like this, in his own friendly opinion.

"So, wanna go for a ride?" suken asked pointing to Rayquaza Tak just nodded

_While this was happening lets check in on Zim and Albus_

Zim and Albus made it to the slytherin common room door, Zim spoke the password "Pure Blood" the wall slid out of the way as the incognito irken and famous son of the boy who lived walked into the huge green and black common room.

"hey firsties" A girl greeted when the two walked in.

"hello Lenora" Albus says back.

Zim and albus then go and sit on the couch

"Now, what is this map you wanted to show the mighty ZIM" Zim asked Albus a little too loudly.

"ok, first, whisper, second look at this" albus whispered as he reached for his back pocket but stopped and started looking around worried, he started looking frantically around for the marauder's map. "I lost it" Albus said in shock

"Lost what?" Zim asked, whispering

"the thing i was going to show you, as my friend i thought you should know about the marauder's map, something my grandpa and his friends made that let's you know where everyone in at hogwarts is and where they are and where they're going" Albus explained whispering "Now i can't, someone must have taken it"

"Do not worry friend of ZIM, i will assist you in locating it" Zim assured albus 'And then enhance it to an earth wide map and use it to rule the world' Zim thought evilly.

"Thanks Zim" Albus thanks as they continue looking unaware that Tak has it.

_Meanwhile with agent Darkbooty _

Agent Darkbooty remembered when Agent Mothman told him that the alien zim was going to hogwarts by filling himself with magical blood from a wizard he attacked. The Swollen Eyeball network had a deal with the wizarding world, to keep the wizarding world secret, the wizards had to give the agents free access to the wizarding world just incase. Zim's arrival was just one of those cases. Agent Mothman wanted to come but he was far too young and had no magical prowess, He was in london with his father and sister for an award ceremony, listening for any of zim's tricks. Agent Darkbooty was very worried when he saw Albus Severus Potter get, not only into slytherin but become friends with said alien boy/man, we don't know zim's age. What we do know is that he is learning magic, but without any solid proof that he is going to use it for malicious intent, he can't act, especially on school grounds to a student, hogwarts always liked giving the benefit of the doubt. Agent Mothman called on the video phone.

"Hello Agent Mothman" Darkbooty greeted

"Agent Darkbooty i have urgent news" Mothman, also known as Dib Membrane, said urgently.

"What is it Mothman" Darkbooty wondered, hoping it wasn't another waffles incident

"The other Irken Tak is in Hogwarts" Mothman almost yelling

"WHAT" Darkbooty exclaimed, this was bad, one incompetent irken was bad but now a competent one too. "Agent Mothman, i'll make sure what you're saying is true, you return to your family." And with that he shut down the communication, and ignored the 50+ tries that mothman tries to contact him.

_Back with suken and tak_

They decided to not only to tell scorpius but bring him on their little flight.

"This is the greatest thing i've ever DONE!" Scorpius yelled as the three friends laughed riding the great ozone dragon, the last time they will truly be free as friend before a destiny grabs hold of them thrusting them into a world of para-science, dark wizards, and insane invaders that will end with war, passion, hate, love, and test the strength of the oddest friendships the world has ever known but let this night riding the dragon be remembered for their mind as a fun night for first years beginning their journey

"Take us Home Rayquaza" Suken called as the dragon flew back to the castle, strengthening their bonds and soon this castle will solidify it, we just need Tak to believe it.

_Elsewhere_

"I only live to serve the dark one" A trembling voice says

"And you have failed him, _AVADA KEDAVRA"_ a Much younger voice called out

A young boy sitting in a throne underneath a picture of voldemort, just killed an aging death eater.

"You all see where failure gets you" The Boy says "The heir of the snake shall NOT be merciful, All hail the dark one"

"all hail the dark one" The group of death eaters call out behind him.


	7. Sidelines

_Looks like DOOM will soon be falling upon our young heroes, but as simple first years can our merry band of alien, magical creature, and son of most hated family in wizarding history be victorious, This chapter i'm thinking of doing some first person POV's, Mostly Scorpius this chapter, i feel like i'm leaving him out. This chapter is sponsored in part by DISCLAIMING incorporated, we own nothing but what we made. _

*Scorpius POV*

'I couldn't believe it when i went on that ride with the dragon, it was like a dream, and maybe it was but i've never dreamed something that cool ever, it must have been real, especially since tak was still talking about it the next day. Tak Delini, she stood up for me on the train against james, she's kinda mysterious but nice enough, she's strong and is always so stubborn on what she wants but i always get this vibe of her that she's hiding something, i ask suken but he says he doesn't know. Suken Spellman, An intelligent Magical creature that was accepted into hogwarts as a student rather than as a specimen as he was raised as a normal person by Professor Spellman his adopted father, They are still trying to find out more about him, but i think he's the coolest thing ever, he has wings and a dragon and is really cool, he has a sword and i can sort of relate to him, living a sheltered life away from other people. He also has the most obvious crush in the world to tak, How tak could be so oblivious to that is beyond me. these are my only two friends, the only ones i've ever had in my life. Being the only child to the most hated family in the wizarding world had that sort of effect. But I hope to change that, when i grow up I plan to bring the malfoy family to be more respectable and less connected to it's dark past. Father, Otherwise known to everyone else by Draco Malfoy, Has been trying to do that but he isn't trying very hard, preferring to hide from his past and letting it haunt him instead of putting it behind him.' scorpius had thought about this the morning after the dragon ride

"Come on Scor, Let's go" Suken called from downstairs "We're gonna be late"

"Coming" I called 'Scor, I like that, my first nickname'

I walked down the stairs Quickly and ran up to my two friends Tak and Suken, who walked with me to breakfast. Soon we were in the great hall, for some reason tak never drank water only the pumpkin juice and usually grabbed the sweet items and never any meat. Suken on the other hand was quite the opposite in eating mostly meat and never drinking the pumpkin juice. I found this pretty funny and quietly enjoyed my breakfast until a black owl dropped of a letter addressed to me.

"Oh no, it's from father" I said worried

"Why do you say, oh no, if it's from family?" Tak asks

"Because i wrote to my father about everything, about you two and my house sorting and I hope he's not disappointed, my father is kind of judgemental, kind of has an opinion on everything" I says kind of sadly

"Yeah, no offence Scor, but i can kinda see your dad being like that" Suken says

"None Taken" I say

"Who's your father?" Tak asks

I look at her like she just grew a third eye, how does she not know, Then i remember she's muggle born, She wouldn't know about the infamous Malfoys, other than what I've told her.

"Let's just say my father's a less that forgiving man" I comment as i slowly open the letter

_Dear Scorpius_

_My son, I am glad to hear that you have made friends however the friends you have chosen are, a bit odd choices but for being sorted_ _into such a house as Ravenclaw, it's to be expected. At least you're not in gryffindor. I hope you well in your studies and expect to see you at home for the winter holidays. You're mother says she misses you and hopes you well, she also says to ignore anything i write that is negative, but as i have written nothing of the sort, it doesn't matter. _

_Your Father_

_Draco Malfoy_

I saw most of what was written to be expected, especially from my father. He was far from a caring man. but was glad mother got some words in.

"What does it say" Tak inquired

"Mom and Dad just miss me that's all" I said, leaving out the fact my father did not approve of them or his house.

"Oh, ok then, do you guys get the feeling we're getting glared at?" Suken asks

"I get that feeling most of the time" I say sadly, i see that tak nods in agreement.

*WeS (white shadow, from chapter 1 and 2 and 3) POV*

Look at them, suken didn't know the danger he was in, he had tried on several occasions to warn suken that she was an irken invader and was just using him but everytime HE got in the way. Oh how WeS hated Dr. Timelord, as his other half called himself, dressed in his voodoo shaman clothes and tricky desires, I can never tell The "good" Doctors plans but can usually foil them just by having a surge of mental strength and taking a part anything HE had, continually setting the Doc back until he gave up. But even this one threw WeS for a loop, why did HE need an irken invader, two of them in fact, The weird green kid did not escape WeS' eyes, definitely irken, and probably invader, but why two and who exactly were Tak Delini and Zim Invadro.

'you know you could just ask ME' said a familiar voice in the back of my skull

'like you would tell ME' WeS Thought angrily back at the voice

'Maybe i would tell you just to get you mad, you're mind is easier to control when you're mad' Dr. Timelord thought back

I calmed down, even though I was a pacifist, I wouldn't mind giving Doc Timelord a good kick to the shin or fist to the face.

'So are you going to tell me?' I asked the "good" Doctor

'Well since you asked, I need them for … ' He suddenly stopped and was replaced with a dial tone.

'Real mature' I thought as i looked back to suken, my kid brother and despite myself thought that if anyone could make this invader a good person it would be suken.

'I just hope he doesn't get hurt' I thought

'Oh don't worry he will' Dr. Timelord thought

*Zim POV*

Zim was looking around when zim thought zim saw the map unfortunately it was a napkin.

"Why can't you ask your grandfather to make you another" I, The incredible ZIM, asked albus.

"He and everyone who worked on the map are, well lets just say they're not around anymore" Albus said sadly.

I, The mighty zim, contemplated this until I, With my quick thinking skills realized the creators of the map were dead.

"Then we shall make our own map" I, The fantastic ZIM, Said with finesse and "Friendliness"

"Do you think we can, We don't know that much magic" Albus said "Besides we'd have to make it look the same"

"Don't worry, I, ZIM, will handle it, but i guess if you're not up to it" I ,ZIM, said his voice dripping with false sadness

"No, it's just i don't know how to do it, we could spend the entire year and come up with nothing" Albus said hoping to win back me, THE ALL-POWERFUL ZIM.

"ok, we just need to find who took it" I said

"i think i have a way" albus said with a smirk.

*normal POV*

Tak was sitting eating the earth food known as waffles and they weren't half bad but looking over at zim who had a stack on his plate made her choose something else called pancakes and they were just as good.

Suken was eating lots of meat which made tak almost gag, meat and irkens did not mix but he didn't know that, she had simply told him she didn't like meat.

Scorpius was rereading the letter to make sure wasn't missing anything.

Tak realized something then and there, This was it, a normal average day for a wizard or witch in training. Tak also realized what would happen if she tried to take over the world to prove she is the best irken, she'd get a lot more resistance than she thought. 'you would also lose your friends' Tak's slowly growing conscience reminded her 'I don't have friends only tools to an end' Tak thought

Soon the hall was dismissed and tak was going to leave when Tory walked up to her.

"You've been summoned by headmistress mcgonagall, i am to take you to her" Tory said

Tak's face grew pale, why would the headmistress need to see her she wasn't done anything wrong … yet. She followed tory to a golden eagle/phoenix statue where he said "Sherbert Lemons" Suddenly the phoenix started turning revealing a staircase, and tory told her to go up alone. soon tak was at the top of the staircase and she saw professor Mcgonagall talking to professor Darkbooty. When he left Tak came up a smaller flight of stairs to a woman in all green. Headmistress Mcgonagall

"Hello young lady, please come sit, no need to be afraid" The headmistress spoke with a kind yet stern elderly voice.

Tak Sat in front of the headmistress desk. She was still trying to figure out what this was about, was it about the forbidden forest and the dragon, was it about stealing the map from albus, worst of all Did She Find Out She Was An Invader.

The words that exited Headmistress Mcgonagall's mouth shocked Tak to the Core of her Pack.

"One of your parents contacted me saying to tell you this, 'Don't forget who you truly are and who your people are, I wish i could have some of those planet filling snacks you make so well, We'll be waiting for you to come home with a win, and bring home the BOY. Your 'Father' Reddy Delini." Mcgonagall said "Odd man your father"

"Oh, is that all" Tak said trying to play it off "Dad is really weird, Can i go back to my friends"

"Yes, you may go" Mcgonagall said. She watched as tak left and pondered on what Professor or rather Agent Darkbooty said. The headmistress made up the message in order to try and see how she would react. Her suspicions were confirmed, Tak was no invader, and this Zim was so incompetent according to agent darkbooty that he was no threat, even with magic. She turned to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, He smiled ar Mcgonagall.

Tak on the other hand was freaking out, The tallest still believe in her, HOW, how did they even contact Mcgonagall. It was all so confusing, was the headmistress lying to see if she was an invader. She thought about zim, The Message said the BOY, Clearly signifying zim's defeat. But the Tallest abandoned her like everyone else that failed them. She didn't know what to think so she headed to class hating the tallest, Zim, and the ENTIRE IRKEN RACE

_Meanwhile in the middle of space_

"WOAH" The tallest both said, That was a LOT of hate, it was felt by the entire irken race.

"Someone out there hates us more than the entire universe combined" Red said

"Wow, What a loser" Purple said

_Meanwhile in an unknown area_

"Soon the darkest of all magic will be MINE" A clocked being said.

"Sir, what about the wizard lost in america" A death eater asked

"We captured his killer" The Cloaked one said

"We did" The death eater asked confused

"Yes" The cloaked one said as he turned to his prisoners, an unconscious short green one and a sleeping silver one holding a purplish/brownish moose with Nubs.

"They hold a secret and I WILL HAVE IT, THE HEIR OF THE SNAKE SHALL RISE" The cloaked one said as he turned away.

_THE DEATH EATERS HAVE GIR,SKOODGE, AND MINIMOOSE. TAK IS CONFUSED, WeS IS ANGRY, SCORPIUS IS CONFUSED. ZIM IS EVIL. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_please review_


	8. Tak Ex Machina

_I'm back and badder than ever, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ,a couple of things before i get a move on with the story. First, I have consulted an expert on invader zimology (yes it's a real thing), on Tak, and either way you spin it, she was given an opportunity to gain a huge advantage over zim, zim is here now so that saves her the trouble of looking for him, she still isn't convinced he's not faking it, and since she crashed and all her supplies, including mimi were destroyed, she would totally join suken as an ally she could later stab in the back, BUT the crash did more than that. Tak was already defective, that's why she left her duty to the tallest to clean planet dirt, but the crash deactivated the conscious resistor and gave her an enhanced PAK override and free will. but her conscious is small and feeble in her mind but her friends are slowly bringing it out. as for why zim hasn't recognized her, it's zim, HE'S A MORON. to quote a psychotic supercomputer stuffed inside a potato, "Because for the first time i hear the voice of a conscious and it terrifies me, because for the first time it's my voice, i'm serious, i think there is something really wrong with me" - Glados. By the way: I HAVE DISCLAIMERS, I OWN NOTHING, … Except my OC's._

Tak was still fuming as she racked her brain over the message from Tallest Red, or whom she believed to be Tallest Red, it could easily have been some sort of trick by someone, the Tallest had abandoned her, why the sudden interest and more importantly, how: how did the Tallest send a message to this HeadMistress when this place lacked any form of technology. Tak finally concluded that this was some sort of test, meaning someone at this school knew who she was, BUT who. She brought up the most possible candidates in her head.

1\. Zim

2\. Suken's Brother: WeS

3\. Professor DarkBooty

Zim was obviously at the forefront of her mind, How she hated him. He could have figured her rouse out and sent the message through some sort of robotic owl. But he was too stupid to do something like that, wasn't he. Maybe he increased his intelligence somehow, no, if he could do that he would have done it to his malfunctioning S.I.R. Unit years ago. This thought slightly saddened Tak as she remembered MIMI's broken body from the wreckage of her escape pod. Suken's bipolar brother WeS came to mind, he was able to identify her as an Irken when she first arrived at the Spellman Household. But anytime after that day, Dr. Timelord, WeS evil other half, stopped WeS from doing anything to reveal her, she had no idea why but she wasn't complaining. That left the Dib-like Professor DarkBooty, his Dib-like mannerisms made her feel uneasy, not to mention he was in the office and talking to Ms. McGonagall before she arrived, this could be chance or coincidence but experience has made her wary of coincidence. "Was it a coincidence you met Suken" She felt herself think, Why did she think of that, why did she go back to Suken so many times when she thought. 'That's it, I'm doing Pak maintenance during free period.' She thought.

Suken POV:

Tak walked in with an angry face, but she also seemed deep in thought. I didn't like that look on her pretty face.

"What do you think is wrong with Tak?" I heard Scor ask me.

"I don't know" I replied as Tak sat down one row beneath me and Scor.

Monsieur Monsieur was droning on about the careful difference of Charms and Hexes, honestly the difference was minimal, Hexes leaned closer to Curses and Charms Leaned closer to Spells.

"what happened in there Tak" I asked.

"Nothing" Tak replied curtly.

Suken wasn't happy with the response but, if she didn't want to talk about it then she didn't have to tell. Still they were friends and he wanted to make sure she was safe.

Normal POV:

Charms class ended and muggle studies started and Tak was excused to have this class as a free period on the account that she was muggle born, under the school at least, but suken knew that she wasn't, what was she going to do, he wondered.

Tak walked into the bathroom and was about to turn off her Holo-disguise in order for Pak Maintenance but she saw someone there. She was told no one came to this bathroom, until she saw it was a ghost, like the Grey Lady that hung around Ravenclaw tower.

"Can I help you?" Tak asked

"I don't know, can you bring the dead back to life" The ghost said.

"No?" Tak said uncertainly

"Then, no" The Ghost Moaned. "My name is Myrtle, what's yours?"

"Tak" Tak Replied, she knew who this was, she had heard of Moany Myrtle "Could you go somewhere else, i kinda need to be alone"

"Oh, of course" Myrtle said, after harry had told her to be more polite to people who came in here she decided, why not, maybe less books would fly at her.

With the bathroom empty, Tak quickly entered one of the stalls and deactivated her holo-disguise. She then brought out from her Pak, an Irken equivalent of a laptop and connected it to her Pak.

ACCESSING: IRKEN PLANET DIRT JANITOR TAK

ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR

SUBJECT UNDER INFLUENCE OF EMOTIONAL ACCESS AND PAK OVERRIDE ONLY ALLOWED FOR TALLEST. MALFUNCTION JOB RE-LISTED AS INVADER IN IRKEN MIND, MALFUNCTION SUBJECT NOT ON PLANET DIRT.

Tak was shocked, not about the job re-listing or her not being on planet dirt, she always saw that first, But emotional access and Pak override, this was new, she clicked the files under Emotional Access and Pak Override

ACCESSING …

ERROR

MIND ACCESS BLOCKED BY ALTERED MINDSET

this just pissed Tak off, What did it mean altered mindset? She typed in several override codes she had memorized when she attacked zim's base, apparently zim had a lot of override codes. But none of them worked, it only served to infuriate her more. Suddenly a contact bubble appeared, Tak nearly dropped the laptop, who was this. It was under a codename, and it scared her, Iamyou7729. Tak looked at the message.

I am you: hey there, how are you?

Tak: Who is this?

I am you: Alright, straight to the point, you already know who I am,

Tak: let me guess, me

I am you: yes, in a way, once you accept me, I Will disappear from your mind.

Tak: so you're the one who's blocked me from accessing my Pak Override and Emotion Access

I am you: I can't let you, you'll freak out and try to get rid of me.

Tak: I do want you gone

I am you: you don't even know what I am.

Tak: some sort of virus?

I am you: I'm much more than that, trust me, I am the best thing you could ever get, especially where you are. What you're trying to be.

Tak: I'm not following

I am you: look, haven't you been thinking weird things about Scorpius and Suken, especially Suken.

Tak: you've been the one who made me think those thoughts of "friendship". I am an invader and I'm only using Suken and Scorpius to get revenge.

I am you: really, you don't need Scorpius, but you defended him against James. And according to our pak, you're a janitor.

Tak: first off I AM an invader, zim just ruined my test. Secondly you influenced me into friendships. What are you, and don't say me.

I am you: I am what you should be, I am something that is giving you your own thoughts, you don't really want to invade in the name of the tallest and the control brains, they abandoned you, made you nothing, the irken empire don't care about irkens, at least not ones like us, me, you, whatever. They don't care about anything or anyone but themselves and snacks. You thought all those things, YOU. I am glad we crashed, it unlocked what every Irken needs.

Tak stared shocked at the words of the virus, the mystery Pak change, it was words of hate against the tallest and the empire, even against the control brains. She was hating the tallest because she was confused about the message, but she was thinking this for a long time. But still above those thoughts were the hatred for Zim. She went back on the offensive.

Tak: Zim caused all this He is the one I hate, he's the only reason I'm still on this blasted rock. And what exactly does every Irken need, huh?

I am you: Zim is still the worst being ever, and we will get our revenge on him, the plan hasn't changed. But why stop with him, all the Irken need to pay, they all need what you have if you give me a chance: Free Will, Emotions, and a Conscious. And you need help from your friends to pull this off, to learn magic and beat Zim. Don't use your friends, work with them, they care about you, Suken especially, care back. Trust them.

Tak stared at the new message and saw that the Emotion Access and Pak Override was now open. She read it again and again, these were her thoughts. Get Zim, make them all pay for what they did, Free Will: the human term for Pak Override, Emotions: more than just anger, hate, and Loyalty, more than anything she'd experienced before if she let herself in, A Conscious, Right from Wrong, what was wrong, what was right. Magic, Friends, Trust. Tak clicked the Emotion Access and Pak Override. All she saw was her name, over and over, infinitely downward. care… Tak grabbed the laptop and sharply closed it, putting it back in the Pak, she was going insane, Zim had caused her to go insane by trapping her on earth, that was the only explination, this must have been a dream. Care… The tallest would be so displeased if she failed, she had the snacks, right? she didn't even know anymore. CARE… She could barely think, was this conscious thing killing her, NO an invader didn't die, CaRe… An invader? she was cast out by the tallest, the control brains, they looked at her like a slave, But they were taller, cArE… who cared, the Tallest were fools who sat around and ate, figureheads for the control brains, NO, She loved the tallest, everyone did. Even Zim. ZIM ZIM ZIM, I HATE ZIM, Zim is an invader, zim is irken, zim is STUPID, But he won. every time. cAre … She was on earth, she had friends, people who actually cared if she lived or died, no Irken would bat an eyelash if she died, caRe … Suken would cry himself to death, Scorpius at the mercy of everyone, She didn't want that, right. They wouldn't want her to go and do stuff, WHO CARED, SHE HAD A MISSION, STEAL ZIM'S MISSION, KILL ZIM, RECEIVE RESPECT, CARED, CaReD, cArEd, Cared, cared. No Irken Cared, no one. Suken cared, Scorpius cared, Mr. Spellman cared. Care… She grabbed her head, What were all these feelings, these HORRIBLE FEELINGS, What was so horrible about them, She couldn't take it, she felt like she was going to explode, she felt … Fear. AN INVADER DOESN'T FEEL FEAR, it's ok to be afraid. She sat down again, she didn't even realize she had stood up, She took out her wand, the wand that had chose her, despite not being from this world. it felt humbling, NEGATIVE, INVADERS AREN'T HUMBLE, she wrote a message in the air, ignoring the loud voice in her head and wrote to suken: "I got sick to my stomach, i'm going to the medical wing" and sent the message.

Later in the Medical wing

Tak lied on the bed, Madame Pomfrey was milling, she had offered some medicine but Tak denied, just saying she needed to lie down. She lied there closing her eyes, she opened them and saw herself in some sort of metal room, she saw a window and there were two people in the other room, she was confused, how did they get there, how did she get here, the two beings were on computers it looked like they were fighting, like on a video game. then she realized there were three rooms, one with her, one bigger room that was getting slightly smaller, her irken form was in there, the person in the third room, the other room she could see through the window was her holo-disguise form, that room was slightly getting bigger. she was still confused, what did this mean. then she woke up. Sitting there was none other than Headmistress McGonagall.

"Headmistress, what are you doing here?" Tak asked Shocked

"I just came to check on you, i was worried that my calling you into my office had caused a heart attack" McGonagall joked. "In seriousness i came to tell you something, it was weighing on my conscious, The message I gave you was fake, there were rumors of something dark was brewing and I had to make sure you had no connection to it. I'm sorry, you're friends said that the message had clearly upset you and worried. You're very lucky to have friends that care so much about you." and with that she got up and with a polite goodbye she left.

Care…, That word again, Care… People cared about her, she was worried about, by a human and a Magical Creature. Suken… She looked down at herself. What was going on? she felt … happy. She smiled. She got up, said goodbye and thank you to Madame Pomfrey, and went to her next class.

LOCATION UNKNOWN, TRANSMISSION START…

"HIYA MASTER, LOOKIE ME AND SGOOOOOOOODGE HAVE BEEN TAKEN BY THE SNAKE PEOPLES AND THEY MADE ME BISCUTS, I LOVE THE PEOPLES OF SNACKS SNAKES. ANYWAY I GOTS TO GO TELL 'UM MORE STUFF FOR TACOS BYEEEEEEEEEE, OH AND MINIMOOSE RAN TO GO FIND YOU, HE LOVES YOU MASTER. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" - Gir

LOCATION UNKNOWN TRANSMISSION END…

Dib looked at the intercepted transmission from his empty hotel room. This was his chance, HIS CHANCE. He Quickly Suited up and Left a Note. This was his Chance to save the world and Prove Aliens exist, all he had to do was go save Zim's robot and this Skoodge and he'd have it made. Take that Zim and Tak. He thought of the Irkens at the prestigious Magic School, those two are getting to experience what dib only dreamed of, Real Magic, Something dib has been trying to pull off for Years, and TWO ALIEN INVADERS GOT IT FIRST. But when he stopped these snake people, maybe the Swollen Eyeballs would let him join them on the undercover mission, Maybe.

_Hoo Boy, this was a long one, i hope all those who are reading this Review this chapter, Tak's Mental Breakdown as her Defectiveness is overtaking everything, at this she will overtake Zim in Defectiveness. and Then DIB is finally taking his place in this story, i couldn't leave him out. i just couldn't. PLEASE REVIEW, I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT THE STORY. PLEASE. _


End file.
